Drej
The Drej are the race of malevolent energy-based aliens and the primary adversaries of the 2000 film "Titan A.E." and the primary antagonists in of "Exosquad". They despise humanity due to an experimental discovery called Project Titan which made them become alarmed and declared war, and they intend to get rid of all humans from the universe, in order to be the only dominant species in the galaxy. The prologue of this movie is set in the year 2106 AD, then flashes forward 15 years to the year 2121. The film focuses around a young man named Cale Tucker, and a special ship called the Titan. In 2106, Gaea is destroyed by the Drej, a malicious race of aliens that are made of pure energy. The ship in which they travel is called the Alahenena, supposedly the Drej language term for planet killer. This ship positions itself over the North Pole of Gaea and fires an energy beam at it, causing the planet to spin faster and faster, until centrifugal force overpowers gravity, thus causing Gaea to fly apart at the seams. The Exofleet first start the battle with the Drej for Earth. The Drej retreat, vowing to have their revenge. History Not much is known about the Drej, other than the fact that their social structure is much like that of bees, with a queen and several armies of drones. One thing to notice about the Drej is that the queen is the only one who has eyes; the rest are eyeless drones. Video game The Drej appeared as enemies in Exosquad. Ships The Drej have two primary modes of transportation; the large mothership called the Alahenena, and swarm upon swarm of smaller ships called Stingers. The Stingers are very aggressive looking; a small central fuselage with a pair of sharp fins on the back and another pair on the sides, and a pair of long arms coming up at an angle from the sides, then leveling off, and coming back down at a slight angle inward toward each other. After Cale was taken prisoner aboard the Drej mothership, he managed to escape and steal a Stinger, which he then flew back to the starship Valkyrie. Captain Joe Korso and his crew did not know that our hero was aboard the Drej Stinger; Stith fired a few shots, which Cale manage to dodge by manipulating bolts of energy on the ship's seat. The starship Valkyrie picked up the stolen Stinger, and Mr. Tucker dropped out of the bottom of the ship. Appearance Upon first inspection, the Drej seem not much different from our species. They're not corporeal entities, yet they have a physical form which appears to be both skeletial and humanoid. All Drej are made, as Korso claims, entirely out of pure energy, giving them a bright blue glow. At the front of their heads is what appears to be an eyespot, which, according to the novelization, also houses a mouth, the latter of which is not seen in the film. Despite their physiology, however, they are tangible and can manipulate objects just as easily as other sapient races. Furthermore, when a limb is destroyed they can regenerate it in a matter of seconds, possibly by extracting energy from their surrounding environment. Drej can fire portions of their substance at foes in a concentrated blast, although whether or not this expendature of energy subsequently weakens their physical form is not explained. Powers and Abilities Like the Drej themselves, their technology is also made of pure energy. The Drej have two primary modes of transportation. The bulk of their fleet is made up of swarms upon swarms of smaller, aggressive looking ships called stingers. Making up both the offensive aerial forces, as well as prisoner and cargo transport, the Stingers consist a small central fuselage with pairs of sharp fins on the back and sides, and a pair of long arms extending up and forward from the body, then leveling off, and angling back down, inward toward each other. The second type of craft is the large mothership. The craft is incomparably massive in size, and powered by a white dwarf star, eliminating the need for fuel. Not only does the flagship house the Drej population, but is also capable of destroying entire planets, as demonstrated on Gaea and failed on Earth. To do this, it positions itself over the planet and fires an beam of kinetic energy at it, causing the planet to spin faster and faster, until its centrifugal force overpowers its gravity, thus causing it to rip apart at the seams before its core finally explodes and the planet's remains are sent into outer space. Physiology The Drej are not much different from our species, yet they are made of bright blue pulsing energy. They're not corporeal entities, yet they have a physical form which appears to be both skeletal and humanoid. Their ships are also made of energy, a fact that young Mr. Tucker exploited. You won't need a dictionary to know that the Drej were victims of bad karma. The only weakness of the Drej is J.T. Marsh's Solar Flare. Mr. Tucker reconfigured the Titan's systems to use that very energy from which are Drej are made; the Drej mothership is destroyed when J.T. defeats the Queen with his Solar Flare, which detonated the Alahenena's power regulator and main reactor, causing a massive explosion. This ignited a chain reaction that ultimately destroyed the mothership, killing all of the Drej. Their life-forces were absorbed into the interior of the starship Titan, and as she awakened from her 15 years slumber, she unleashed that energy in three violent bursts. These bursts created three beams, each long enough to span a planetary radius. This created a gravity well, which caused all material around the Titan's position to coalesce into a hot clump of molten matter, thus giving new life to a planet upon which the human species could live. Category:Faction Category:Aliens Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Titan A.E. Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Henchmen Category:20th Century Fox Animation Villains